Reincarnated to be a Hufflepuff
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: So Shannon Jackson got into an car accident, met a random fairy, made a new path for her life and ended up to be part of her favorite book series. Add the fact that she met a metamorphmagus. How brilliant! First HP Story, Next Gen.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: Four words: I own nothing, honestly.**

**Reincarnated to be a Hufflepuff**

**Prologue**

**Los Angeles, April 13, 2014, Friday**

"Mother, mother, mother!" a teenage girl's cry as she went down the stairs of her house in Green Ville Village, Los Angeles city, California, USA

"Honestly, Shannon, I don't want to listen to your rants about your brother" Her mother answered sharply in the kitchen as she prepared a few things to bring before going to Beverly Hills to visit a grandfather for a family reunion

"It's not about Nick this time, we're going to be late for the reunion if we leave later because of the 4 hour drive to Beverly Hills" Shannon responded as she walked towards her mother

Her mother hesitated to answer her daughter as she finished preparing "Honey, I tell you, we won't be late, the reunion won't start until 3 pm, it is just 10 am" Shannon's mother said, looking at her daughter's anxious face

"But mom-" Shannon whined when her mother looked at her sternly

"Shannon Marie Jackson, you know well not to be impatient, you're 16 for goodness sake!" Mrs. Jackson scolded her daughter

"Alright…" Shannon responded glumly as she went to the living room and sat down on one of the couches

Shannon Marie Jackson is the granddaughter of the owner of a popular fashion line; namely, Firefly. The said fashion line is very successful and as the eldest granddaughter, the business will passed on her mother then her, if Elena Parker-Jackson, owner and CEO for more than 30 years, passed on and so, that makes our dear Shannon a rich girl, obviously. So, while waiting for her mother to finish, she picked up a book by the book shelf and sat down on the couch to read Deathly Hallows, for the 3rd time.

"Hey, little sister, your brain might go into the Harry Potter universe!" Shannon's brother, Nick, mocked as he grabbed the book

"Nick, give it back to me!" cried Shannon as she tried to retrieve it but Nick held it up high

"No way am I going to do that" Nick responded as he lifted it up even higher

Giving up, Shannon sat back down as she waited for her mother to finish and 30 minutes later, Mrs. Jackson did finish.

"Now, let's go, shall we?" said Mrs. Jackson as Mr. Jackson entered the living room

"Are you all set? If you are, then let's go" he said gleefully and Nick gave Shannon her book back and went outside to the car.

While riding, Shannon just kept on reading the book until she became dizzy and put it aside for a while. So after a nearly 4 hour drive to Beverly Hills, they arrived in her grandparents' house safely, they had fun with the reunion as they saw relatives of both neutral and extended families again.

Unfortunately, things didn't go the same as they were about to go home. The streets are already dark on the road and add the fact that it's currently raining as well they're currently taking but it's a short cut and as they were behind a van and her father was about to turn to the right when the car lost control on the road and swirled and hit the back glass window that broke and the one that didn't got removed and just folded to the inside stabbed Shannon deeply at her side but her parents and brother just have minor head injury. Shannon felt her ribs broke a because of the impact and her breathing slowed and was forcefully stopped because of the pain she has that is caused by her broken ribs. She couldn't breathe even if she's turning blue until her heartbeat, as well, stopped. She closed her eyes, and then everything was black.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

Shannon gasped as if she didn't breathe for a long time and found herself on the floor in a white room with a door on each wall; Left, right, front and back as she wore a white shirt, white skirt and white shoes/flats. _W-what's happening?_ She thought as she looked around and stood up, seeing nothing but white and suddenly, a golden orb floated in front of her and transformed into a beautiful maiden with long golden-brown hair that is styled in a messy bun with grey eyes. She was wearing a gold-colored dress styled like a Greek Goddess'… she was beautiful… and she was smiling at Shannon. "Who are you?" Shannon demanded "I am Freya, and I have to tell you grave news" Freya said, her smile fading as she told that to Shannon "What's the grave news?" Shannon asked cautiously and Freya get a silver stick from her waist-belt –or hem to Shannon- that held the dress from going to the floor, and waved it on the floor which revealed… a funeral "Who's funeral is that?" Shannon asked again, now looking horrified when she spotted her parents and her brother blocking the dead person's face "I'm so sorry, Shannon, but it's your funeral" Freya answered sadly as she switched the angle and it did reveal Shannon's face, wearing the exact clothing she is wearing now "H-how did this happen?" Shannon demanded to Freya, tears are now threatening to fall down her face "You got into an accident remember? Your ribs were severely broken that it's so painful you can't breathe." Answered Freya, looking grim as she closed her eyes and there was a short pause for a while "You stopped breathing because of the pain, you died forcefully" she added as she opened her eyes again to look at Shannon's horrified face "You mean… I'm now dead?" Shannon protested "This is insane! I still want to fulfill my dream to become an author!" "I'm afraid that you really are dead, Shannon." Said Freya "But, you are lucky to be here"

"How come?" asked Shannon, tears are now on her face since she can't hold it anymore

"It's because you have a choice. Can you see these doors Shannon? Asked Freya as she pointed her finger to each of the doors in the white room

"Yes" answered Shannon

"That means you can choose to whether you want to pass on to the afterlife or be reincarnated" explained Freya, magically making a piece of parchment appear and handing it to Shannon

"Okay, please be honest" said Shannon, looking at the doors anxiously and to the piece of parchment.

The parchment said:

_Dear Miss Shannon Marie Jackson,_

_Welcome to the White Room, it's where the choices of being reincarnated or pass on to the afterlife which people don't usually pass through._

_Since you are lucky enough to be here, you have 4 choices in here._

_The door to the north which you are now facing is where you will be passing through if you want to proceed to the afterlife._

_The door to the south which is behind you is where you will be reincarnated as an animal or insect._

_The door to the west which is on your left side is where you will become a ghost to haunt the place where you died._

_And lastly, the door to the east which is on your right side is where you will be reincarnated or maybe pass-on to the afterlife at random and it means you may be reincarnated as random or just pass-on to the afterlife._

_Once you've chosen a path, you must die again in order to visit this place again and make the final decision: Do or haunt._

_Good luck in choosing!_

_Note: Choosing a path may make you forget what happened to your past life yet you will have some recollection of it until you turn 17, in which it will return completely and your small memories and age are the only thing that will change._

"That's it?" asked Shannon, looking at the parchment in disbelief and puzzlement

"Yes, you may choose now. Good bye and good luck." said Freya, turning into an orb yet again and disappeared from sight.

Now, Shannon is looking around at the doors, not moving at all in case she might not remember which door is which even if she's still holding the piece of parchment. She thought very hard about it _I think… _she thought _I think I should choose the path to the right; at least it will be fair to me and just accept whatever will happen to me._ She walked towards to the right and held the handle and opened it. A bright light is shining through as she thought of her parents and her annoying yet cool brother for the last time before stepping through the door with her eyes close and felt her something pull her as she landed somewhere with a 'thump'.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Chapter 1: The Start of something New**

**September 1, 2010**

Shannon opened her eyes and she found herself in a room and her head is throbbing, whatever is happened to her, she doesn't know. She suddenly heard a voice calling her

"Shannon! Are you awake? It is 9:30 am now!" a woman's voice called as the woman opened Shannon's bedroom door

"What?" asked Shannon, sitting up her bed and scratched her head and eyes sleepily

"Get up now or we'll be late for the express and your father will get your trunk now" her mother answered as she opened the dark green curtains of Shannon's room

"Oh right!" Shannon cried, leaping out of bed, grabbed her towel and skipped into the bathroom.

1 hour later, she finished eating breakfast and taking a bath so she's now in the living room as she waited for her parents and brother with their things

"Where are we going again?" Shannon asked, looking confused

"King's Cross Station of course, how can you forget when you're very excited to go to Hogwarts?" her mother responded with a look of confusion

"Huh?" Shannon asked again with a confused look and she suddenly saw a flash of memory come in her mind… she was a 14 year-old talking to a fairy or something then passing through a door. The memory was gone as soon as it came.

_You've forgotten haven't you? _A voice said from her head, sighing as well. _You're supposed to go to Hogwarts by Flooing to Diagon Alley to get to King's Cross Station first! _

She shook her head to get rid of the voice and suddenly remembered what to do.

Her mother got some Floo Powder and gave some to Shannon, who tossed to the fireplace and cried "Diagon Alley!" She went through the green flames and found herself in the Leaky Cauldron where she was greeted by a blonde woman of the name Hannah Longbottom, who is also the Land Lady of the place.

"Hi there, Shannon, how nice to see you after what happened" Hannah greeted with a smile

"Thanks?" Shannon responded with a confused look as she walked to a table and tapped it unconsciously like a drum and suddenly she heard her brother's cry

"Hey, Slowpoke, get a move on will you?" her brother ordered

"Like I care about Nick… and because I don't care!" Shannon retorted hotly as she glared at Nick

"Hey, you never retort or glare!" Nick reacted as he eyed his sister suspiciously

"I didn't retort" responded Shannon, not glaring now

"Yes you are!" Nick snapped as he walked away

"Huh?" Shannon asked herself with confusion

_Why did I just retort? _She thought _I'm not the type who retorts or glares at anyone!_

This made Shannon look confused. She saw her parents step out of the fireplace and went to follow her parents to the station.

When they arrived at the station, all Shannon could do is staring at the wall blankly until her mother told her something

"I thought you already know how to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Jackson told her daughter sternly

"Uh… how again?" asked Shannon, looking terribly confused

"I think it's just the side effect of her accident Margaret, calm down" Mr. Jackson whispered to his wife before she could even reply to her daughter and Shannon glanced at her parents with confusion

"A car accident right?" asked Shannon, looking down to her feet

"You mean a _muggle_ car accident, Shannon?" Mr. Jackson responded, looking amused with his daughter so suddenly

"Yes" Shannon answered softly with a nod

"Nonsense, my daughter, you just fell down the stairs last month, we're Purebloods and we never used a muggle car remember?" said Mr. Jackson and Shannon gave him another confused look

_It's Platform 9¾ you idiot! You're a pureblood as well. Just go through the wall you're now facing!_ The same voice from her head cried

"Oh never mind, let's get on the platform!" Shannon exclaimed, suddenly remembered how to get there, thanks to the unknown voice she heard in her head since morning.

She walked through the wall that leads to Platform 9¾ and when she arrived there, she saw steam and a scarlet train from above the many heads of people in the said platform. Her eyes sparkled with delight when her parents followed her from her back and saw Nick, talking to some friends.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She cried happily as she started to bounce up and down "I've wanted to get here since I've read the series 3 years ago!"

"Calm down, sweetie, you've been here since your brother started" Mrs. Jackson said as she tried to calm her daughter down

"What book series is that, Shannon?" Mr. Jackson asked with curiosity, feeling very happy that his daughter is slowly going back to her old self since the 'accident'.

Shannon stopped bouncing as she observed the people who were there. She spotted an odd boy around her age with turquoise hair that she found weird (_He must be wearing a wig to Hogwarts! _She thought as she looked away) and saw an old lady beside the odd boy with turquoise hair and thought that she must be his grandmother, walking away and she saw her dad put away her trunk to a compartment at the near back of the train.

"There, it should be alright" she heard her father said as he looked at Nick, who was trying to lift his own trunk by himself and failed a little though "I'll get that for you, Nick" Mr. Jackson added as he helped Nick get his in the compartment "I can do this, dad" Nick complained but Mr. Jackson didn't really pay attention to this and just helped Nick lift his trunk. Shannon ran towards them and asked "What time is it dad?"

"Oh no, it is 10:50… you two better get on the train now before you're left behind" Mr. Jackson answered as he looked at his watched

"Not without saying good bye to mom" Shannon protested gently and, as if called on cue, Mrs. Jackson was walking towards them

"Well, time's fast isn't it?" said Mrs. Jackson "By the way, I just talked to my friend, Andromeda, for a while before finding you and I just met her grandson. He is very handsome you know." She added and added a little tease to the last part

"Then I'm not handsome anymore, huh, mom?" Nick said, making a mocked-hurt look

"Hey, don't do that to mom!" Shannon reacted as she ran to hug her mom "I love you mom, I'll see you on Christmas" she added as she hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and her mother gave her one as well and to Nick, who went light pink even if she has been doing that since his younger childhood days.

Shannon and her brother went into the train, closed the door and waved at their parents a goodbye before the train whistled and moved away as they watched their parents get smaller and smaller as the distance became greater.

_Now… what exactly happened to me before?_ Shannon asked herself as she watched Nick walk away to find his friends and Shannon went on to find an empty compartment or one with a few people in it. She didn't really care it didn't matter for her. She might meet new friends as well!

She found an empty compartment, went inside and sat down as she looked at the window, seeing some things from the window but since the train moves fast, she could barely see anything that is small. She kept on staring and staring until a flash of another unknown memory came and gone like it came as if she just blinked and dreamed for less than a second. She sighed and shook her head, she watched the train move and she heard the compartment door slide open and there, she saw and got a closer look to the boy with turquoise hair.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

_**Somewhere in an unknown place and unknown time…**_

The 16-year-old Shannon opened her eyes and found herself lying on the grass in the middle of a meadow that smelled like Jasmines. She yawned as she sat up and noticed the clear sky and puffy white clouds but awkwardly, she felt that she is being watched by someone. She rubbed her eyes a bit to clear up her sight and saw a guy with turquoise hair who is about her age, sitting on beside a creamy white bowl.

"Hi, Shannon" he greeted and Shannon flinched

"Please tell me how did you know my name you apparition?" Shannon demanded with a little respect as she stood up frantically

"I'll answer that later, but for now, I will explain where are you now." the boy replied with a grin

"Can you do it now, please? Explain to me." Shannon responded flatly as she removed imaginary dust from her white skirt

"You are dreaming currently, you'll wake up in a little while later though." The turquoise headed boy said nicely "Oh, it seems that you're now awake" he added as he looked at a small bowl with a smirk

"What? Let me see it!" Shannon ordered as she marched her way to the turquoise headed boy, whose hair now changed to a pale blonde and her eyes widened at this. She watched the bowl and saw figures of people and when she got a good look at the small girl; she then realized that it was her when she was just 11 years old "Hey, that's me as an 11 year-old!" Shannon cried as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really?" the then turquoise, pale-blonde and now sandy-brown haired guy replied with amusement "You look adorable then" he teased and this made Shannon blush a light red

"Shut it you ever-changing-hair-color person!" Shannon snapped with a tone of annoyance and when she heard the conversation, she mumbled "You've forgotten haven't you? You're supposed to go to Hogwarts by Flooing to Diagon Alley to get to King's Cross Station first!"

Her 11 year-old self then grabbed some flood powder and then the scenes from the creamy white bowl changed. The said self is now standing in front of a wall and the 16 year old Shannon easily recognized this and hissed at her younger self after hearing the words 'Pureblood', 'car accident' and some others she didn't really get

"It's Platform 9¾ you idiot! You're a pureblood as well. Just go through the wall you're now facing!" she told snapped at her younger self and then, the scene just vanished

"What just happened, now green-haired dude?" she asked flatly

"It means, the important details were now out, the unimportant ones will go unwatched" the then sandy-brown now green-haired guy answered with an amused glint in his eyes

"Oh…" Shannon said, feeling a bit disappointed "So, you mean I can watch the important events in that bowl?" she added with a look of sudden despair

"Yes, don't worry, you won't miss a thing" the green-haired guy responded as he walked away

"Wait, who are you anyway and why does your hair keeps on changing colors?" Shannon asked as her eyes widened at the retreating guy

"I'll tell you soon, but for now, you would meet me in the train" The guy answered with a smile as he continued to walk away

"Please tell me how?" Shannon asked again but it was too late, the guy disappeared with a small 'pop'. Shannon groaned in frustration, she felt weird that her reincarnation is an 11 year-old girl who 'fell from the stairs' as what she heard and who looks and acted exactly like her.

_I think this is my destiny. _She thought _I have to accept it though, wait until my reincarnation's death before going through the choice again_

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**A/N: Now… if you people don't mind, please tell me what you think about this. R&R!**

**P.S. Please also add in your review for some mistakes and I'll edit this and add a chapter as soon as I can.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own HP which belongs to J.K. Rowling and The Mortal Instruments which belongs to Cassandra Clare. All I own is Shannon and her family.**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that she has a shoulder bag with her, sorry if you got confused when you read that part and I'm just telling you guys in advance… oh and thanks to the one whom reviewed Chapter 1**

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Chapter 2: The blue-haired boy, Hogwarts and the Sorting**

**September 1, 2010**

Shannon found herself staring into the boy with turquoise hair whom she saw earlier. He was carrying a backpack on his back.

"Uh, how may I help you?" Shannon asked the boy as she tilted her head to the right

The boy looked at her with a sheepish look

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is… you know, full" he answered

Shannon stared at him, dumbfounded at this. She usually never shared anything with anyone since she has got no one to share with, even if she have someone to share something with, he or she wouldn't accept it politely.

"Okay" responded Shannon, shaking her head as her wavy red hair swayed and slowly grabbed a book from her shoulder bag "I don't mind"

The by nodded in response as he went in, put his bag on the overhead cabin and sat down in front of her, staring at the book Shannon grabbed from her bag earlier.

Shannon didn't notice this as she started to read '_The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones' _by Cassandra Clare. She may be a Pureblood but her parents don't mind her reading books made by Muggles since they think that 'Muggle books can help improve vocabulary of any wizard or witch aside from reading the regular Wizarding World books' and besides, it has the genre of Magic. After a few moments of silence on the journey, the then turquoise now mint-green haired boy asked Shannon about the book in curiosity.

"Just being curious, what kind of book is that? It seems thick and interesting." He said as he looked at the cover with interest and Shannon looked up from her book.

"It's a novel, '_The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'_ by Cassandra Clare. This book is pretty cool even if it's a Muggle who wrote this" Shannon responded with a small smile at the boy

"I see." The boy said "I'm Teddy Lupin by the way" he extended his hand to a handshake

"I'm Shannon Jackson" Shannon replied as she shook Teddy's hand and then put the said hand to her book and noticed Teddy staring at the book with interest.

"You can borrow this if you want, I have already read this book, and I'm just rereading it and its second book." She added, handing the book towards Teddy shining with delight to have made a new acquaintance.

"Are you sure?" asked Teddy

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I let you borrow this if I'm not sure" Shannon answered with a smile, her blue-tinted-with-green eyes gleamed with happiness that she met someone new. _Right,_ _now… I think I've heard his name from somewhere. _She thought as she looked at Teddy with amusement as he started to get focused on reading the book about supernatural, magic, vampires, and demonology. The voice from earlier returned again _He's from 'Deathly Hallows' you know… _

_Deathly Hallows? _She thought after she heard the voice._ What is that?_

She didn't care about it though; she went on looking at the window and suddenly, a smiling woman pushing a trolley filled with what looked like sweets arrived.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked, smiling brightly

"No thank you" Shannon responded as she waved her hands and grabbed 3 pairs of sandwiches from her bag and put it back in and Teddy didn't seem to notice, he's too busy reading so Shannon tapped the book Teddy was reading with her hand and he looked up, looking pretty startled.

"Teddy, do you want some?" Shannon asked Teddy when he looked at the woman with the trolley

"Sure…" Teddy said, grabbing Shannon's bookmark from some page of the book to put it on the page where he is currently reading "Two pumpkin pasties please" He added as he gave the lady some money and then the lady went off to the other compartments.

Shannon suddenly felt hungry and started to eat the packed sandwiches that contained her favorite: Ham and Cheese.

She ate it silently as she watched Teddy eat and read at the same time.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

A few or so hours later, Shannon was looking at the window as she thought of things of what could happen at Hogwarts. Teddy stopped reading and asked Shannon something.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" He asked as he put the book beside him

"What?" said Shannon, not hearing what Teddy said clearly

"I said 'what house do you want to be sorted in?'" Teddy repeated

"Oh… uh, I think Gryffindor but I'm not sure about Hufflepuff either" Shannon answered sheepishly, glancing at her hands

"I see… well I hope I'll see you in Hufflepuff." Teddy responded, smiling lightly which made Shannon feel awkward. "By the way, I think you should get changed in the changing room" he added as he grabbed his uniform and robes from his backpack.

"Okay" said Shannon, standing up with her shoulder bag and went out of the compartment to go to the changing room to change into her uniform and finished at about 15 minutes later and 15 minutes left until they arrive at the Hogsmeade station. She went back to her compartment and saw Teddy already wearing his robes and his uniform has the Hufflepuff crest.

_So he's telling the truth after all. _Thought Shannon as she sat down on the same seat she sat on earlier and Teddy handed her book back to her but she didn't accept it

"Hey, Teddy, you can borrow that until you finished it you know" said Shannon

"Alright, thanks, Shannon." Teddy thanked brightly and then continued reading and Shannon giggled in amusement.

So, after what seemed like 10 minutes, they arrived at the Hogsmeade station so she and Teddy went out of the train and Shannon looked pretty confused on what to do now, so she waited for other first years to come out of the train. It was pretty dark already that she could barely see her robes that she wore. She suddenly heard a voice calling

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here if ye all dun' mind." Shannon noticed who owns the voice, it belongs to a very tall man, who seemed pretty old as well, she walked towards him slowly and stopped when her fellow first years and herself were in front of the man _Wait, this scene is pretty familiar. _Shannon thought as she listened to what the tall man is saying and the voice returned once again. _That __tall man__ is actually Hagrid, how could you forget? _Shannon shook her head to get rid of the voice and looked at Hagrid as he explained how to get to the castle and she looked back and saw Teddy say something to her "I'll see you later!" He cried as he went to ride on a horseless carriage and Shannon looked back at Hagrid, who is now leading the First Years to a boat, 4 students on each boat.

She sat on one of the boats and then the boat moved along with the other boats. She gasped in amazement when she spotted a big castle, which lights were glowing beautifully that anyone will feel like painting it on a canvas. She ducked her head when Hagrid shouted "Heads down!" and she noticed the boats go in a tunnel and then realized that it leads to somewhere under Hogwarts and reached a harbor. She stepped out of the boat carefully and noticed something float out of the water "Eek!" Shannon shrieked and the boy who was passing by her said "That's the giant squid I think."

Shannon looked at him with a weird look as the boy continued "I'm Paul Lightwood"

"My name is Shannon Jackson" Shannon responded with narrowed eyes, noticing something odd about this Paul guy as she walked away to follow Hagrid and did that Paul guy said '_**Lightwood**_' as his last name? What an utter coincidence that _The Mortal Instruments _character, Jace _Lightwood_, formerly known as Jace Wayland or whatever she can remember from reading the series, not that she cared at all. The annoying voice returned for what seems like the third or fourth time. _No, Shannon, don't think he's ever related to him, Jace Lightwood is a fictional character. _And Shannon seems to agree with the voice

Shannon watched as Hagrid knock on a GIANT door three times as Shannon never saw any doors as big as that. She saw it open and Shannon and her fellow first years went through and then heard a very small professor walk in and announce something but she is lost in her own thoughts and didn't really hear what he said but she did hear him say his name "Professor Flitwick". Suddenly, her hands were sweating as they waited for the doors to open again and she'll get sorted!

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

After a few minutes of being nervous and silent, Professor Flitwick came out of the giant doors and said "First years, it's time to get sorted, so line up and follow me"

Shannon and her fellow First years followed him and they gasped in amazement when they entered the Great Hall

"Oh my" Shannon mumbled as she gazed at the ceiling (and even some of her fellow First Years) as she walked then stopped when the rest of the group stopped. She realized that there were so many students watching them with excitement and her hands suddenly started to get sweaty again and she stood on tip toes as she searched for Teddy on all the 4 tables she saw and ended up failing to spot him, blame her taller fellow First years for surrounding her. She saw an old hat on a stool at the front of the Hall and realized, for the first time, that she and the rest will get sorted by a hat, and wondered why Teddy hadn't told her about this. _I think it's probably because to keep it as a surprise. _She thought with sarcasm. Suddenly, the hat started singing.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

And so, the hat finished it song and everyone clapped. She was staring at it with amazement that it could sing and then wondered what it does during the whole school term and all she could think of, is make up a new song for the next year.

An Asian girl beside Shannon mumbled something "Oh… that's all we have to do."

Shannon glanced at the girl "What do you mean?" she asked

"I thought we have to use spells or something to get sorted" The girl responded with quite a Japanese accent though she said it in English

"Oh." Said Shannon

"When your name is called, please sit down on this stool as we put the hat on you so that you'll get sorted to you respective house" Professor Flitwick announced as he read the parchment that he's holding "Anderson, Lucy!"

The girl named Anderson Lucy looked very cautious as she walked towards the stool and sat on it. It took a little while before the house shouted "Ravenclaw!" and the Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers and claps as Lucy removed the hat from her head, placed it back to the stool and went to where the rest of the Ravenclaw house were sitting.

"Baker, Michelle!" the second girl walked to the stool, sat down and then the house shouted "Hufflepuff!" so she went towards the Hufflepuff table

"Bracken, Daniel"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted again and he ran towards the Hufflepuff table and sat in front of Michelle

"Bracken, Gabrielle!" Shannon looked at her and then at Gabriel and realized that Gabrielle and Daniel are twins.

"Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers

"Diaz, Alexander!"

The hat decided for a while and finally shouted "Slytherin!" after what seemed like 2 minutes

Many other students were sorted like de Vera Angela (a Filipino), Fisher Adrian (who both became a Gryffindor), Fray Michael (A Ravenclaw), Green Clarissa (A Hufflepuff) Grey Marc Anthony, Harrison Richard, Herrin Julia, (Who were sorted into Slytherin) and then, so suddenly for Shannon, she is next after the girl beside her.

"Ichinose Aimee" the girl beside Shannon walked quickly so that she could go and sit to whatever house table's house she is in. It took nearly 5 minutes before the house shouted "Hufflepuff!" and she hurried to the Hufflepuff table and sat beside Clarissa.

Finally, it was Shannon's turn so she shut her eyes tight but before she could do so, her name was called.

"Jackson, Shannon!" She nearly didn't move after that but thankfully, she was able to walk to get to the stool, sat on it and the hat was put on her head.

"_So… you're reincarnated aren't you?_" the hat asked from her mind

**H-How did you know? **Shannon responded, but strangely, she didn't know why she said it

"_I know lots of things, little girl. So, now, where to sort you?_" the hat replied

**Any house but Slytherin, please… I'm far too soft for that house. **Pleaded Shannon, ignoring how the hat knew of it and why she answered it that

"_Of course, you wouldn't fit in there. So will it be Ravenclaw? Oh no, not really, definitely not Ravenclaw. Maybe in Gryffindor! Oh very, very interesting. Could you be in Hufflepuff? I see no problem if you're there._" Said the hat

**Great! Then what does that mean? **Shannon demanded weakly. **Don't tell me you're torn between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.**

"_Pretty much, but it doesn't matter, Jackson, now let me sort you in…_"

**Gryffindor please, if you must. **Shannon replied flatly

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, ignoring what Shannon said

"Huh?" Shannon asked when the hat was removed from her head, she wanted in Gryffindor but she got sorted in Hufflepuff! Oh dear, this doesn't seem to cheer Shannon up as she walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat beside Aimee. She suddenly spotted Teddy at the far left of the table, smiling at her happily and then this seems to made Shannon smile a little after feeling disappointed that she's in Hufflepuff. The sorting went on with 'Light Joanna' (A Ravenclaw), 'Lightwood Paul' (A Slytherin much to Shannon's surprise and expectancy) 'McDonald Adrian' (A Gryffindor), 'Michaels Lia', 'Perez Antonio' (both were sorted in Slytherin), 'Roberts Michael Angelo', 'Rowan Tony' (Ravenclaws), 'Santiago Alisa' (A Gryffindor), 'Trenton Patrick', 'Tungsten Sean' (both Hufflepuffs) 'Villa Frank' (Another Slytherin), 'Walker Georgia' (Ravenclaw), 'Watson Gemma' (Gryffindor) and ended with 'Yap Patricia' (another Filipino) who became a Hufflepuff. So Professor Flitwick rolled up the scroll and took the hat away from sight.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" a woman, who seemed to be a bit old, announced delightfully after standing up from her seat at the High Table "Before the feast shall begin, I have to introduce myself to the new students. I am Headmistress McGonagall and I would like to greet you all a warm welcome. Let us get on with the feast." She added as she sat and so, food appeared in front of every student and they began eating. Shannon turned towards Aimee, who was eating slowly and looked like she hasn't used a spoon and fork before

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

"Are you okay?" asked Shannon, swallowing her food

"I'm fine, I'm just not used in using a spoon and fork because I mainly use chopsticks" Aimee replied shyly, trying to put the rice with her fork on her spoon. Shannon nodded in response and stood up to begin searching for Teddy on the table and Clarissa noticed this.

"Who are you looking for?" Clarissa asked curiously

"I'm looking for…" Shannon answered, feeling confused in what to call Teddy "An acquaintance." She finished rather softly, still searching for him.

"Who is this acquaintance?" asked Patricia, smirking as she ate her food

Shrugging, Shannon gave up looking for him and answered "He's a Second year I think… he looks like the same age as me"

"Oh…" Patricia, Aimee and Clarissa replied shortly and began eating again. So, Shannon couldn't wait for the start of the year, she ate happily while she thought of the good things that might happen to her during the year.

Things went pretty fast for Shannon. She watched the professor make some announcements about rule violating and extra detention if caught out after the curfew (8:30 pm for First years – Second years and 10:00 pm for Third Years – Seventh Years) and were lead to the houses by the prefects.

"So, new Huffies (the term Hufflepuffs use for their fellow Hufflepuffs privately), I'm Melanie Ashworth and he is my partner in crime" the female prefect said, pointing to the male prefect "He's Roger Mason and the password is 'Badgers Rock'" said Melanie with a smile and the portrait that leads to the Hufflepuff common room opened and the new Hufflepuffs stared at the Common room in awe.

"Girls to the right, boys to the left" Roger added "Now, if you have any problems, just tell us Prefects and we'll help you. Good night."

Shannon and her fellow female Hufflepuffs were led by the Melanie and pointed the new Hufflepuff girls their dorm before finally saying 'Good Night' to them. Shannon entered their dorm and found her things already there so she got ready for bed and slept peacefully. She might have not seen Teddy for most of the time but she still felt happy that she got sorted with her friend.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**In the unknown world…**

Older Shannon sighed as she watched the events happen quickly in the creamy white bowl and responding to her younger self flatly. She waited for the multi-hair-color guy to return. She waited and waited until the scenes ended and she got frustrated that she stood up and was about to kick the creamy white bowl when a hand on held her shoulder to stop her. She shrieked at this in shock and sounded like a mutated banshee. Shannon looked over her shoulder and then saw that it was the multi-hair-color guy again. "Don't you **dare **on repeating it; it might be the end of your life." Shannon told the guy scornfully

The guy mocked a hurt look on his face "Ouch, Shannon that hurt me." He said

"Shut it Teddy!" Shannon cried with annoyance

"Good! Now that you know my name, we'll be best friends at Hogwarts starting on Halloween after I saved you from near death by falling on the stairs again" Teddy said with an amused glint on his eyes and earned him a glare from Shannon

"Not that I care though" He added as he coughed

Shannon rolled her eyes "Oh well, you might as well stay with me until after we became 'best friends' in Hogwarts" She replied flatly "And this means we're now both dreaming right? Like how I saw myself sleep from that bowl?" she added

"Sure and yes, we're now dreaming at this rate and it's not a bowl, it's a pensieve." Teddy said, grinning as he sat down beside Shannon, who sighed as they waited for the next scene in the bowl.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**And that ends this long chapter (the longest one I typed in my life). But really, I'm just feeling full of ideas that I wanted to add it all up in this chapter. Thank you anyway, please review if you want! Oh and please tell me if I got everything right since I couldn't remember the events during the sorting even I was reading a pdf of Philosopher's stone though and that explains why some parts are nearly like PS but the sorting song is from GoF. Chapter 1 is now available in DeviantArt, just search 'Reincarnated as a Hufflepuff' or maybe search it in the featured list of 'Hufflepuffs Rock-it' or in the Hufflepuff students folder of 'Hogwarts OCs' :3**

**If you're confused with anything, add it to your review or PM me and I'll try my best to answer it.**

****(EDIT ALERT! It's Goblet of Fire not Order of the Phoenix, you see, I edited OotP to GoF instead. Sorry for the mistake, I just noticed it after rereading it last night when I can't sleep and just read this story in my PSP. Sorry again for the mistake.)****

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not even Teddy Lupin nor Hufflepuff nor Harry Potter because those belong to J.K. Rowling. Do you want to know what I only own? It's Shannon, her family, and the rest of the OCs mentioned. That is all. **

**A/N: Anyway! I will be updating pretty delayed because of school… sorry o3o Thanks to kankananime123 for another awesome review! :) By the way, I'm changing how everything is written, unlike the first 2 chapters, this chapter and so on will be written differently. The unknown time and place is in **_Italic _**while the years 2010-2017 (possibly) will be done in **Regular **style and thoughts are in **_Italic _**quotation marks (**" "**). Also, I don't know if there is Tsuzurao kitsune (nine-tailed fox) fur/hair as wand core in Aimee's case because she's Japanese and her wand is made in Japan.**

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Chapter 3: First Day Fail**

**Unknown world, unknown time…**

_Shannon sighed as she and Teddy waited for the pensieve to have scenes again. _

"_When will this thing show the scenes?" Shannon asked quite tiredly, resting her head on her hands that are propped up on her lap as her elbows support it._

"_When you wake up" answered Teddy, facing Shannon. "If I suddenly disappear with a 'pop,' it means that I have woken up" _

_Shannon gave him an unconvinced look and pushed his face away with her hand._

"_Really, Teddy, I thought you apparate somewhere I wouldn't know." Shannon responded flatly "But what about me… disappearing first?" _

"_Well you can't." Teddy replied simply and Shannon looked at him like he just grew dog ears and a tail. "What?" He asked Shannon_

"_Y-you mean I-I can't disappear like you did? And I'll be stuck here, waiting for your other self to sleep again?" Shannon gasped "Why?"_

"_Sorry, Shannon, but I don't know, end of story." said Teddy_

_Shannon felt as if she's going to explode in confusion. Her heart was pounding hard and she felt breathless that she fanned herself with her hands and felt hysterical about everything. She looked like she's going to pass out any minute._

"_I demand you to tell me why!" Shannon ordered sharply, stopping fanning herself_

"_Like I said earlier, Shannon, I don't know" Teddy replied with a smirk and this didn't really help improve Shannon's current condition and just made it worse._

"_Are you okay?" asked Teddy_

"_Okay? Do you think I'm okay?" Shannon cried angrily "I'm __**far **__from okay, Blondie!" she added when she noticed Teddy's hair change into a bright canary yellow. One of the two official Hufflepuff colors if you don't' know._

"_At least you're in Hufflepuff." Teddy retorted, feeling pretty offended about being called 'Blondie' earlier as his hair turned red and then turned to a natural brown as he reminded himself that Shannon is just confused about everything for now._

_Shannon just snorted and crossed her arms across her chest as she watched the pensieve, which suddenly had the scene of the Hufflepuff 1__st__ year girls' dorm and she sighed in relief._

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

Shannon woke up, blinking her eyes and reminiscing about her dream but she failed to remember it. All she could remember is that she's talking to a certain ever-changing-hair-color guy. "_What an odd dream._"Thought Shannon, sitting up and sat on her bed in the Hufflepuff House for a while before getting out and go brush her hair, take a bath, changed into her uniform. She looked at the calendar she brought with her and put a mark on it. "_September 2__nd__, 28 more days and then I'm 12 years old!_" she thought with a smile and then, as she turned around, she stumbled on what might be Michelle Baker's cat and nearly squashed it and stepped on its tail so the cat hissed at her, waking Michelle up

"Good morning?" Michelle began sleepily, slowly sitting up on her bed

"Sorry to wake you Baker" Apologized Shannon "I accidentally stumbled on your cat and stepped on its tail."

Michelle nodded tiredly, meaning it's alright for her, which made Shannon think "_But what about the cat?_" she glanced at the cat and it seemed that it was glaring at her for stepping on its tail and nearly squashing it to death. It clearly wasn't impressed. "Oh, and just call me Michelle, we share the same room after all" Michelle added softly.

She chuckled at her sheepishly as she stood up and looked at the clock as it says 5:45 in the morning. Shannon narrowed her eyes at this, wondering why she woke up very early but she just ignored and skipped downstairs. Before going out of the common room, she took some time to observe it; it has lots of yellow hangings, fat and cute armchairs and couches, warmed by the fire which gives it a very homey feeling, the doors are round… just like the badger sett she found when she was 6 while on a vacation at she-couldn't-remember-where. "_Stupid brain, stupid accident!_" she thought, sighing deeply, her brows creased in disgust as she imagined what might have happened to her as she rolled down the stairs 2 months ago and shuddered. She was lucky to be alive and that's what she told herself.

Shannon stepped out of the portrait of the common room and tried to find her way to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. She went left, and then right, and then up 3 flights of stairs, and then right, and then left, and then up 4 more flight of stairs and what seemed like 20 minutes of going in circles, she found herself tiredly panting in front of the portrait of a sleeping fat lady wearing pink.

"Um… excuse me?" said Shannon, knocking the portrait so that the Fat Lady would wake up but she wouldn't budge

Sighing, she frowned in frustration and coughed as loud as she can and the Fat Lady woke up.

"Password please my- Wait… you're not a Gryffindor!" the Fat Lady said lazily, opening her eyes and then exclaimed when she saw Shannon

"I know… wait what? So this is where the Gryffindor common room is." Shannon responded, rubbing a finger on her chin as she realized that she just discovered the Gryffindor common room on her own, forgetting her question that she was about to ask the Fat Lady earlier.

"Yes. What do you want?" the Fat Lady demanded in frustration and this made Shannon remember her question

"Sorry to wake you up but… do you know where the Great Hall is?" asked Shannon.

The Fat Lady gave her a weird look before responding

"I think you're very far from there. It's on the first floor." The Fat Lady replied

"What the fudge? No way, you can't be serious!" Shannon exclaimed in horror at the thought of going down the stairs again much to her exhaustion

"Yes, I am serious. Now go ahead and let me sleep!" The Fat Lady ordered Shannon sternly

Shannon groaned in frustration and laziness to go down but her stomach was growling and it won the decision making war on the 'go down the stairs or starve' category. She went down as quick as she can and finally reached the ground floor with a little hard time and nearly fell down on the gap as the stair she was going down on moved but she leaped to the other side successfully and arrived at the Great Hall… a little wet with sweat. She walked tiredly to the Hufflepuff table and sat down on a random seat. Little she did know that Teddy was sitting beside where Shannon is currently sitting now at the table

"Good morning, I never knew you're an early riser." Teddy began, looking up from his book that he borrowed from Shannon and glanced at her, who immediately snapped up to look at Teddy with embarrassed eyes

"T-Teddy, I didn't see you there! Good morning!" Shannon exclaimed with a grin that isn't really suiting her current mood of complete exhaustion

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked with concern, noticing Shannon's mood

"Yes! I'm fine!" Shannon responded with false enthusiasm but it was a fail for her anyway.

"I don't think you are." Teddy replied

"No, like I said Teddy, I'm fine. It's just hunger!" Shannon said loudly, trying to raise her hands in the air to see that she's very fine but she failed badly and then Teddy raised an eyebrow at her

"You're tired aren't you?" He questioned logically

"Ye-no, of course I'm not!" Shannon responded, nearly saying yes as she grabbed a pancake from the plate in front of hers on the table

Teddy shook his head in amusement and went back to reading while eating at the same time.

"You're weird for eating and reading at the same time." Shannon commented, looking at her plate and started eating hungrily

"Well, it's my habit, Shannon." Teddy answered shortly and calmly which made Shannon think "_Like how?_" she thought, chewing her pancake, wishing it had butter on it to make everything delicious and more awesome. She wondered if she could ask the house elves to make her some chocolate pudding after lunch but she doesn't know how to get to the kitchens where the house elves are even if she begged to her parents how they get in the kitchens but they simply wouldn't answer her, stating that she might go there to skip classes, much to the impossibility of that to happen as what Shannon believed.

"So anyway, what brings you here early?" asked Shannon, swallowing her pancake, oh the delightful feeling she is having because of the taste of the pancake

"To read and eat breakfast and get to class early." Teddy answered straightly

"Jumping and flipping pancakes and puddings! What do you mean by that?" Shannon exclaimed in pure shock and eyes widened at his answer, and banging her head on the table before that

Teddy chuckled at this, feeling amused at Shannon's reaction, a smirk playing on his face

"_You're so mean!" Shannon (of the other world) hissed at Teddy (of the other world)… who disappeared again, much to her dismay… pity for her isn't it? Being left alone while you watch your own new life's events that you've longingly wished to have in your whole life as a Harry Potter fan… alive _

"Never mind it. I'm just going to finish eating and get to class." Teddy replied, still smirking at Shannon and then shrugged.

She shook her head furiously in disbelief that he just shrugged it all off ("_How dare he?_" she thought scornfully) and gaped at him afterwards and started eating her pancake again, stabbing it furiously, wishing it was some giant pudding with chocolate on top to calm her down or maybe throw it on his head and then found the idea pretty silly.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

Teddy stood up from his place when Shannon just finished eating and before she could even stand up to follow him, Aimee arrived, looking very sleepy.

"Hi." She said tiredly, stifling a yawn

"Hey, Ichinose" Shannon greeted, sitting back down again

"Oh… please just call me Aimee or Ai-chan" Aimee disagreed with the way Shannon greeted her with her last name as she shook her head and sat down beside Shannon and then their head of house, Professor Link (as what everybody mistakenly calls her though her real last name is Ling) came towards them

"Good morning, girls. I'm just going to give you your time tables as I've already given the others who woke up early theirs. Oh and please give these excess to your roommates as well." Professor Link told the girls kindly, handing them out five pieces of parchment and then walked away with a nod. Shannon observed hers and Aimee's and asked her something.

"What kind of classes do you have today Aimee?" asked Shannon, looking at Aimee's who had a bit of difficulty to read the first subject's name as she pronounced it as 'Trans-fee-goo-ray-tee-on'.

"It's called Transfiguration. Trans-fig-you-ray-shun" Shannon corrected gently, and then looking at her time table "Let me check if I have it also"

So her time table says:

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

_Thursday_

_8:00 – 9:00 Transfiguration (Professor King) (With Slytherin)_

_Break_

_9:00 – 10:00 History of Magic (Professor Binns) (With Ravenclaw)_

_10:00 – 11:00 Herbology (Professor Lee) (With Slytherin)_

_11:00 – 12:00 Potions (Professor Slughorn) (With Gryffindor)_

_12:00 – 1:00 Lunch _

_1:00 – 2:00 Charms (Professor Flitwick) (With Gryffindor)_

_2:00 – 4:00 Flying (Professor David) (With Ravenclaw)_

_4:00 – 5:00 Defense against the Dark Arts (Professor Sullivan) (With Slytherin)_

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

"Wow!" Shannon exclaimed with sarcasm "We have a subject that takes up to two hours!" she took a glance at Aimee's and felt relieved that they have the same schedule.

"At least we have the same schedule." Aimee reassured groggily, looking at her plate and began to get pancakes gently and started eating slowly "What time is it, Shannon?" she asked, facing Shannon

"It is 7:05 am" replied Shannon, looking up from her time table, then to her watch and then looked surprised at Aimee, who is wearing rectangular shaped red glasses unlike last night when she didn't wear any.

"What?" Aimee asked timidly but Shannon just shook her head

"It's nothing… I haven't seen you wear glasses last night and that you look nice with it." Shannon honestly answered and this made Aimee blush light pink at the compliment and went back to eating

"Well… thank you." Aimee thanked bashfully. Shannon nodded in response and stood up but then sat back down when she looked at Aimee with a worried look that she might be leaving her alone. As time passed by, more and more students arrived in the Great Hall, either alone or with their friends. Clarissa, Patricia and Michelle arrived also and the three girls sat near Aimee and Shannon when they arrived at the Hufflepuff table.

"Good morning guys! I can't wait for classes to start!" Patricia exclaimed happily as she went to get some pancakes. "I wonder what the classes will be like."

"You haven't been told about Hogwarts before?" Michelle asked Patricia with wide eyes in disbelief and Patricia shook her head

"No, not until last July when I got my letter from a professor named Diana Sullivan and it was two days after my family and I migrated in London from the Philippines because of my parents' job." Patricia explained slowly, slicing her pancake and putting it in her mouth with her fork.

"So you mean you're a Muggleborn?" Shannon responded, looking as shocked as Michelle

"If that's what they call it, like what Professor Sullivan told us, then yes." Patricia replied, nodding her head enthusiastically "And I'm a proud Muggleborn as well."

Clarissa, Shannon, Aimee and Michelle chuckled at her enthusiasm "What about you guys? What are your blood types?" Patricia asked curiously

"Pureblood" Clarissa, Aimee (who just finished eating to join the discussion) and Shannon answered together and then giggled when they realized that they answered in unison

"I'm half-blood… my mom's a Muggleborn and my dad's a wizard. A pureblood in fact, he got disowned for marrying my mother that they changed his last name to 'Baker' and he was originally 'Ravenway.'" Michelle said flatly "I don't care about my dad's family though, after he told me that he got disowned for it, I began despising them. Especially his father, when I first saw him, he spat at me like a house-elf who refused to obey!" She ranted with irritation

Shannon and Clarissa _tsk_-ed at this three times and shook their heads

"Then that should've meant that your father's whole family and he were in Slytherin!" Clarissa cried in awe and Shannon and Aimee seems to agree with this

"I think it's because of the whole blood-purity-importance that time as I've read in a history book I borrowed from Professor Sullivan." Patricia suggested

"It could be Patricia-chan. It should be." Aimee agreed, still having her Japanese habit of putting honorable after the name of each person

"Well, well, well. I'm impressed that you, Yap, a Mudblood, has found friends!" a voice of someone from behind taunted and four of the five girls faced the owner of the voice, Paul Lightwood, as Patricia remained sitting and hid her face behind her blackish-brown hair in hurt and anger

"What did you just call her?" Shannon demanded, raising a fist up to her eyes

"Shut up, Jackson! It's not worth it defending a Mudblood. Plus, it's still early and you want a fight." Paul taunted again

Shannon had the urge to tackle him and probably hex him. Now, she couldn't restrain herself so she jumped forward to Paul… and she tripped on the bench, tumbling over to the other side and ended up on the floor, her face red in embarrassment

"Are you alright, Shannon?" Clarissa gasped

"I'm fine!" Shannon snapped, not removing her eyes from Paul

Paul laughed like crazy at this "You deserve that for defending a Mudblood, Jackson." Said Paul, smirking at Shannon evilly and Shannon just gritted her teeth and held on the bench in order to prevent her from tackling him. "Nice smudge on the cheek, Baker." Paul teased rudely at Michelle, who immediately wiped her cheek and realized that it was the maple syrup from the pancake that shone in the sun and Paul walked away

"That… that…" Shannon said through gritted teeth as she searched for words to describe Paul.

"That brat you mean?" Clarissa suggested coldly

"Yes… that _brat_" Shannon echoed Clarissa and faced Aimee

"Does he understand Japanese?" she asked

"I don't think so" Aimee answered unsurely

"Good. Then please tell me what the Japanese word for 'idiot' is?" Shannon replied angrily

"It is baka and it's pronounced as bah-kah." Said Aimee

"Then he's baka!" Michelle exclaimed in agreement and Patricia and Clarissa agreed

"Certainly, now will you look at the time, I think we should get to Transfiguration class _now_" said Shannon, still angered by what happened to her because of a certain Paul Lightwood and handed the 3 excess time tables to her roommates. So all five girls stood up and walked out the Great Hall to find the Transfiguration classroom. As they walked along the hallways, they were talking about what they did before term started.

"… and when I first got my wand, I was thrilled because it is Holly and dragon heartstring and it is 11 ½ inches." Said Patricia

"Awesome! Mine's Hawthorn and phoenix feather, 14 inches." Clarissa replied and observed Aimee's wand (as she took it out from her robe) and found out that it is made of sakura (cherry) and Tsuzurao kitsune (nine-tailed fox) fur, 13 ¾ inches and that it's made in Japan. It was very amazing for Shannon, Michelle, Patricia and Clarissa that Aimee's wand core is said to be rare according her. When they arrived in a hallway with three directions, they stopped cold.

"So, Shannon, since you're smart, where should we go?" asked Patricia

"I'm not smart, Patricia!" Shannon objected, her face flushed in the comment

"Then let's just our instincts, shall we? I say we go left to that courtyard. I can see an open door there." Said Michelle, pointing to the courtyard outside

"Okay" the other girls agreed so they went outside to the courtyard and straight through the open door Michelle saw earlier and when they went in, it's the Transfiguration classroom. The 4 girls were impressed at Michelle.

"You know, Michelle, I think you're smart that you deserve to be in Ravenclaw." Shannon joked at Michelle, who raised her eyebrows

"I don't know, Shannon but let's just take our seats inside before we get to sit at the bad spots." Michelle answered logically and they chose their places: Patricia and Aimee sat together at the 2nd row, Michelle and Clarissa are at the table next to Patricia and Aimee's and Shannon is behind Patricia and Aimee and is beside, unfortunately, Paul Lightwood. She didn't notice Paul's spiky raven-colored hair and her seat _was_ a bad spot but since all of the students are there, it's pointless to transfer to a different one. "_This day is a fail… this day is a fail… my seatmate is the baka… my seatmate is the baka…_" is what all she could think as Paul seems to be planning something vile during class and she lowered her head. Suddenly, to her upmost horror, Paul started to talk to her.

"Oh hello, Jackson, great pleasure that I'm your seatmate"

Gasp. Yes, people, Shannon gasped.

**!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**

**Oh golly, what a failed ending (And I don't even know if ending a chapter like that is allowed) XD I'm rushing to finish it today so that I could publish it as soon as I can! Anyway, if you want to know what Shannon and the others' wand and appearance are, here's the info:**

**(Note: I'm sticking with the common wand cores except for Aimee's)**

**Patricia: Blackish-brown hair, coffee-brown eyes, 4"11' in height, fair skin.  
>Holly and dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches<strong>

**Michelle: Blonde with light brown shades, blue eyes, 5"2' in height, slightly tanned skin.  
>Rosewood and unicorn hair, 12 ¾ inches<strong>

**Clarissa: Strawberry-blonde, hazel-colored eyes, 5"1' in height, fair skin  
>Hawthorn and phoenix feather, 14 inches<strong>

**Aimee: Black/Raven-haired, brown eyes, 5"3' in height, pale skin  
>Sakura (cherry) and Tsuzurao kitsune (nine-tailed fox) fur, 13 ¾ inches<strong>

**Shannon: Red-head, blue-gray eyes, 5" in height, fair skin  
>Ivy and unicorn hair, 14 ¾ inches<strong>

**Paul: Raven-haired, gray eyes, 5"3 in height, pale skin  
>Ash and dragon heartstring, 13 ¼ inches<strong>

**Forgive me people if you don't understand what's going on in this chapter and there are only a little moment of Shannon and Teddy but I will try to have them talk a bit longer in the future chapters.**

**That is all! Bye folks! :)) Review if you want~**


End file.
